legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons (Blood Omen)
Profile char0021 (cerberi) Enemies article |image= |caption=Cerberi in Blood Omen. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen }} Cerberi Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets. Page 98. (1996) are a class of enemy, introduced and appearing only in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, where they were portrayed as two-headed, fire-breathing undead animals with black Blood. They seemed to be aligned with the Demons, and were encountered primarily in Avernus Cathedral's Hell dungeon. Cerberi were among the more dangerous enemies Kain happened upon on his quest, with considerable endurance (30 points) and attack power (30 points), a long-ranged fiery attack, and only black blood to yield. Enemies - Undead at the Blood Omnicide site Fortunately for him, they were also extraordinarily rare; one stalked a lava-filled cave in the Ruined Land, and twelve of them inhabited a hellish section of Avernus Cathedral, wandering its confines alongside Giant demons, Ogres, Lightning spitters and Liches, among others. Kain did not issue any comment on them during his travels, and it was not apparent whether they had been summoned to Avernus by Azimuth's magic, or were already inhabiting the Material Realm before her rampage took place. The Cerberi bore the same dark red skin sported by the Giant Demons, with vicious grey-white claws and teeth, and a spiked collar adorning each neck. They are the only creatures in Nosgoth known to be dicephalic, which lends credence to the idea that they may be natives of the Demon Realm, or the possibility that they were among the creatures created by the Dark Eden triad, despite their not sharing the green blood of their counterparts in either instance. When in combat, they would rear upward and expel twin blasts of flame from their mouths, with the right head's attack always preceding the left. They did not possess any particular strengths or weaknesses, and were vulnerable to all offensive tactics at Kain's disposal. If slain conventionally, they would simply collapse to one side. Though the majority of the Hell dungeon was strewn with mangled human corpses, one Cerberus was seen guarding a live captive, evincing some level of apparent self-restraint. *The Cerberi are derived from the Cerberus of Greek mythology, a multi-headed hound responsible for guarding the Underworld and the river Styx. Traditionally, the Cerberus is depicted with three heads, but Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain interprets it as having only two - this trait is more commonly applied to Orthus, Cerberus's brother. Its ability to breathe fire is mythologically derived from its father, Typhon. *''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain—Official Game Secrets, the Prima guide to ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain by Ian Osborne, misspells the word "Cerberus" as "Cerebus". char0034 (giant demons) Azimuth and her followers summoned these creatures to destroy the city of Avernus around the time of Kain's death and rebirth as a Vampire. They were the second type of demon Kain encountered as he made his way through the city. Kain commented on how the creature looked at him with hunger, as if it wanted to rip out his heart and devour it. As the battle began, Kain mused that he might do just that to the demon. BO1-NPC-Ogre-Attack.gif BO1-NPC-PurpleOgre-Attack.gif BO1-NPC-LightningSpitter-Attack.gif char0035 char0036 char0143 References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Blood Omen Category:Enemies/Blood Omen enemies Category:Blood Omen Category:Stubs